


Love of the Dragon

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Maleficent finds out there is something special about Emma Swan. She has every intention to get to know her.
Relationships: Maleficent/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

Love of the Dragon  
Chapter One

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters. Just my colorful imagination. This is a DragonSwan story. I wanted to write something different this time and well, next to Regina, Maleficent is my favorite. And I'm not talking about Angelina Jolie. I may be biased but I'm also a Wisconsin girl just like Kristin is. Lol She's my favorite Mal.

The idea for this story came when watching the episode where Maleficent discovered Mary Margaret was pregnant and that her baby would possibly have darkness inside her. I wondered what if things happened differently and maybe Maleficent felt this deep connection with the baby MM was carrying and what if that baby turned out to be Mal's destiny. Her True Love? Hmmm shall we see how this story goes?

########

The Charmings snuck away from the encampment, trying not to make a sound. They needed to do this without the others following them and telling them what to do. It was a very uneasy alliance. One they hoped to break free from once they completed their mission. They found the clearing and directly in front of them was the tree of life. They noticed standing on either side of the path to the tree, were two boulders. On them, were hand shaped markings. They shared a look before they put their hands on the boulders and decided to take a chance asking the tree a very important question about their future.

Next thing they know, a force of angry energy threw them back, knocking them to the ground. David got up and rushed to Snow's side wanting to make sure his wife was okay and not harmed.

The Queens of Darkness found them and had witnessed the Tree's refusal to answer their questions.

"You thought you could get rid of us? And it looks like this tree doesn't like you. Hmm I wonder why, when you're supposed to be heroes." Maleficent was surprised to see that the Charmings were not as Valiant or pure as they first thought. It intrigued the three of them to see the Heroes failed when they were considered good people.

"How could you fail something as simple as that? Unless…" The dragon circled them, scrutinizing them and turned all of her attention on Snow White. She inhaled deeply and gasped once she realized something that fascinated her. "I should have seen it. You're with child." She smirked when she realized something about the child growing inside the petite dark haired woman.

David shook his head. "That's not possible."

Maleficent chuckled. "You didn't know?" She chuckled, surprised that Snow White didn't share the news with her Charming. She moved closer to the woman and touched her abdomen.

The moment she did, she felt a surge of raw potent power come from the baby. It moved through her and filled her completely, bonding itself to the Dragon somehow. She saw something interesting and felt a truly undeniable connection with the baby. She chuckled softly, wanting to know more about this baby. She sensed something different, special about her. She had this urge to have whatever this was growing inside her enemy's womb. It's power was like nothing she had ever seen or felt before. Somehow this baby had imprinted itself to Mal and the dragon inside her. She had this strange feeling that this baby did not belong to the Charmings.

But then David pushed the Dragon's hands away. "Stay away from them." He didn't like the way Maleficent was hovering around his wife and touching her abdomen like that.

"How truly fascinating!!! Your child has a great potential for darkness of the kind you have never seen. The tree rejected you because of that very fact." The dragon chuckled.

The Charmings shook their heads, not wanting to accept what Maleficent was saying. "No! That's not true! What are you talking about? She was created out of true love!"

Maleficent laughed as she moved to stand with Cruella and Ursula. "I'm talking about the fact that your child might turn out to be Just. Like. Us." She had an evil smile on her face as she said this. "A villain instead of a hero." She and her friends gloated at the Charmings. "If not more." Mal chuckled throatily, wanting to touch Snow's abdomen again to find out more about the baby. She felt such a strong pull to the baby. She wanted to stay close to the child. She moved close to Snow against David's wishes and touched her abdomen again, wanting, needing to know more.

David made a move to stop the Dragon. Ursula let her tentacles out and wrapped them around him, stopping him in his tracks.

Cruella held Snow White and refused to let her leave just yet.

Maleficent chuckled throatily as she got a vision of the future. "Ahh! Yes. She will be mine! She will grow fast inside you. Her power is extremely intoxicating, ancient, potent and dark. Hmm I love what I am seeing…"

Before Maleficent could say anything else, Snow used every ounce of her strength to get out of Cruella's grip and shoved her away. She took out her small dagger and threatened to slice Ursula's tentacles. Mal nodded at her friend to let Charming go. Snow spoke up. "No! We will not let that happen! We won't let her be pulled to the dark side!" The Charmings took off in a hurry, wanting to get as far away as possible from the villains.

Maleficent smiled as she watched them run away. "Let them go. I have exactly what I want, what I needed. Whatever is growing inside that bratty princess has left a part of itself with me. We will find each other someday and then we will finish what we started. It certainly doesn't belong with them. I cannot wait to see what happens when they find out just who and what exactly is growing inside her." She cackled.

########

*A time after 28 years later*

Emma and Regina were in Gold's pawnshop. Gold wanted Emma to take her father's sword to slay the dragon under the library in order to get what he needed.

Emma stared at the dark one. "Why are you asking me? Can't you do it yourself?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "What does she have that you need? I can do it if Miss Swan can't. We don't need to do anything that requires slaying."

Gold shook his head and looked back at Emma. "She's the one who has to do it. Not you."

"I'm his mother! It should be me!" Regina snapped.

"She gave birth to him. She has that bond she shares with her son. Not you dearie."

Emma grabbed the sword, eager to get it over with. Their son needed to be saved and she would do whatever it took to reverse the spell on their son who lay in a coma in the hospital. "Let's go." She strode out of the pawnshop and headed for the library with the Mayor hot at her heels.

The moment Regina revealed the elevator door, she looked at the taller woman. "Be careful. She has quite a temper. Good luck." She sighed as Emma nodded once and moved down to slay the dragon like Gold asked of her to do.

########

Emma stepped out into the huge cave-like basement. She had never seen a basement like this before. The moment she accidentally kicked a small stone, she heard something huge moving around ahead of her. "Oops."

The dragon roared as she moved to see who had dared to disrupt her rest. She revealed herself as she stepped out into the light. The moment she saw the woman there, she was curious at first. This woman had platinum blonde hair which was almost white and with very dark roots. She sensed extreme power coming from her and it felt very familiar. 

Emma looked at the beast looming over her. She didn't feel threatened. Not one bit. Instead, she was very intrigued by her beauty. 

The dragon tilted her head in wonderment. Usually, the scent of fear was in the air when humans saw her as a beast. She noticed this woman had a sword with her. *Do you really think you can kill me with that sword?* She asked, not feeling any intent to kill come from her.

Emma smiled when she heard the dragon speak with her telepathically. "I really don't want to. But the dark one says you have something of his and he won't help me save my son without it."

The dragon began laughing sardonically. *He had someone put something inside me and he thinks 'killing' me is the only way to get it? He knows that I would kill him in a heartbeat.*

"I imagine you would." Emma chuckled in response as she pictured the dragon doing just that. She then saw what she was talking about, hidden near her lungs. Knowing instinctively how to get it out, she did with a wave of her hand. "This? Well, at least I don't need to kill a beautiful dragon like you. That would be such a sad and terribly wasteful thing to do."

The dragon sighed happily as she transformed back into her human form. "I am so glad you agree darling. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. And now, you're finally here." The dragon had recognized who she really was.

Emma could feel pure undeniable attraction to this woman. Her instincts told her they knew each other on a very deep level. They felt a very powerful magnetic draw towards each other. That's exactly what they did. Moving closer until they stood toe to toe. Each took the other in, the dragon inhaled deeply, memorizing the other blonde's scent. She noticed this was no human. Her eyes glowed green as her dragon recognized her. She wanted so badly to connect with her even more.

Emma smiled, mesmerized by her eyes and just everything else about her. "I feel like I should know you, like we've met before."

The Dragon chuckled as she reached out to take a hold of Emma's hands. She needed contact and it showed. "We have, in more ways than you know." Her eyes were dark as she stood only millimeters away.

The moment their hands touched, electricity shot from Emma's hands and sparks literally flew between them. Energy surged forward, enveloping them into a whirlwind of reds, blacks, blues and purple, surrounding them and moving through them. The air crackled as Emma began realizing certain things about this dragon and recognizing that something very special brought them together. "My Maleficent, my dragon." She murmured, wanting very badly to kiss her. All of her senses were heightened a hundredfold. Her skin was humming with magic.

The dragon gasped happily. "Yes!" She nodded. Time seemed to slow down between them. She prepared to kiss her. "Emma… I need you. And you're so…" 

A loud clanging sound interrupted their moment. They gasped as they turned to look at the elevator.

"We need to get out of here. I can't wait for you to meet my son. He's in a coma and Gold...um Rumplestiltskin promised to help…"

Maleficent exhaled. "I don't trust that little man at all. Will Regina let me… ahh yes I notice the barrier down here has been lifted." She was glad to know she would be able to get out so she could get to know Emma more.

They moved to see what caused the ruckus and saw the cables had been intentionally broken. Emma and Mal shared a look. 

"I don't think Rumple knows what we are capable of." Emma smirked as she took a hold of Mal's hand and they orbed out of the basement to see Rumple was in the process of tying Regina up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Emma startled Mr. Gold.

"Well I needed insurance. Give me what belongs to me…" His eyes widened when he saw Emma had not slain the dragon like he asked her to do. "You didn't… well dearie, you can forget about me helping you with your son. I have better things to do with my time." He left in a dark red cloud.

Regina was surprised to see her old friend out of the basement. She scoffed, feeling like Emma threw away their chance to save Henry. "You better know how to bring MY son back or you can forget about being a part of his life."

Emma scoffed. "He is my son too! Don't forget that I gave birth to him. You got him because I wasn't able to be out of prison in time to be able to raise him myself! It's not my fault that you pushed Rumple to do this. He would hurt anyone close to you. Even MY son!!! Over Belle!!!"

The dragon didn't like the way Regina was threatening Emma. "Regina." She growled, warning her not to push it.

Regina looked at Mal briefly, wondering what it was to her. "We will talk about this later. We need to…" She knew it wasn't Emma's fault. Jefferson was the one who had betrayed her.

Their phones beeped and they saw that the hospital had called them. "We need to go!" They used magic to get to the hospital. Regina was surprised to see that Emma had that kind of magic. "How did…"

Emma looked at her friend. "There is a lot you don't know about me. I'm still learning new things about myself as I go." They moved to their son's room only to be told that Henry didn't make it.

Emma felt as if her breath had been ripped from her lungs. It felt as if the room was moving. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces, shattering as she laid her eyes on her son. Her chin trembled as hot tears streamed from her eyes. She clenched at her stomach, feeling her legs buckle under her. She moaned and tried to stifle a sob from escaping as she looked down at the pale lifeless form of her child. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. She began sobbing softly as she bent down and wiped his hair from his forehead. "I love you baby! Oh my baby!!!" She kissed his forehead. And suddenly everything seemed to explode into lights as a burst of colorful energy spread out from them and through everyone there, out through the town.

Regina had been grieving and her world was shattering with Emma when she cried and the Mayor gasped in shock. She'd felt it when the curse broke. She ran into the room in time to see Henry open his eyes.

Henry looked at his blonde mother who was smiling through her tears. He lit up when he realized what happened. "I love you too ma!" He sat up, seeing a lot of shock coming over them all. "You did it! You broke the curse!" 

Regina moved to her son, happy to see he was alive and well. She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "No matter what anyone says, remember I love you so so much! I always have and I always would." She ran out of there.

Maleficent smiled, glad to see Henry was okay and gladder still that Emma would not lose her son again.

Emma smiled at the dragon, wanting to introduce her to Henry.

Before she could, Henry reminded his mother. "Promise me you won't let anyone hurt my mom. I know you broke the curse. But she's still my mom."

Emma nodded. "I promise kid." She kissed his head.

########

Everyone was starting to get their memories back as they tried to pick up the pieces of their lives and to find their way back to their loved ones.

They were not the only ones dealing with what happened. Emma was starting to realize certain things about herself and about Maleficent. She had a vague memory of when she was a baby being torn from her mother's womb and forced into another. How she felt sick and disconnected as she grew in a stranger's womb. And how when she felt the presence of someone she was able to connect with. How her magic had reached out to this woman who also had power much similar to her own. She loved her nearness during that brief time. She remembered giving her a piece of her essence so the woman would find her and never forget her. She knew with all her heart and soul who that was. She pulled Maleficent into her arms. "I remember everything, love. How you and I connected. I love you so much Mal." She kissed her deeply and passionately.

Henry was surprised to see his birth mother kissing this woman.

Maleficent laughed softly and a happy tear broke free as she kissed Emma deeply. "I love you too!!!" Another burst of colorful energy spread out through the town much to the shock and awe of everyone who felt that second blast of energy.

When they finally left the hospital, they were met by some people there.

Mary Margaret was reunited with her Charming just as Granny reunited with Ruby. The dwarves were happily greeting each other.

When Emma, Mal and Henry stepped off the curb, Mary Margaret noticed them, seeing Emma first, she called out to her happily before realizing who she was in the company of. "Emma!!!" She then frowned when she saw the other blonde. "Maleficent? What are you doing with my daughter?"

The dragon gloated at the petite woman and her idiot shepherd. "You thought you had seen the last of me?"

David stepped out in front of Mary Margaret, wanting to protect her. "That's our daughter. Step away from her right now!"

Emma's eyes grew dark. "You don't get to tell me what to do and you never will."

Maleficent laughed as she moved even closer to Emma, kissing her neck much to the chagrin of the Charmings. "You really do not like the idea of me being with your "daughter" do you? Well that's too bad. I have every intention of claiming Emma as my mate, and having my way with her and to start a family. You do remember that day you and your husband went back on your word and betrayed me? Or when you came into my den and stole my baby?"

"Don't listen to her!!!" Mary Margaret gasped. "Emma! I'm your mother! Get away from that bitch!!!"

Emma continued glaring at the woman as she moved her arm around Mal's waist and held her close. "No. You're not. You also stole me from my real parents! Besides, why would I want to get away from her? We connected a long time ago. She's also my true love." She spoke mentally to Mal. **I very much look forward to us claiming one another.** She looked at Maleficent and back at those people. "You stole her baby too?! What the fucking hell kind of people are you?!"

Maleficent wrapped her arms around Emma, loving just how close they were. She was looking forward to having her way with her once things settled. "Besides Emma doesn't smell like either one of you."

Ruby gasped when she realized what was going on. She took a deep breath. "I'm inclined to agree with the dragon. Emma doesn't smell like either one of you." She was starting to see the Charmings through different eyes. And she didn't like what she was seeing. Neither did Granny for the matter.

Just then, they heard a commotion off into the distance. Ruby realized what was happening. "They're going after Regina! They're after her blood."

Emma looked at the Charmings. "We'll deal with you two later!" She growled as she and Mal orbed over to the Mansion before the people of Storybrooke could reach Regina.

Everyone else ran off in the direction of Regina's home.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Mal help Regina before they start getting closer.

Love of the Dragon  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters. Just my colorful imagination. Now Emma and Mal must get to Regina's home before the others get there. Let's see what happens next.

########

Naturally, Emma gets them to Regina's home before the townsfolk do, orbing into her living room much to Regina's surprise. Regina eyed the pair in front of her. "How did...what do you think you're doing here Miss Swan? And Mal… what's the deal with you two?"

Maleficent smirked. "Didn't you feel that second burst of energy from a True Love's kiss? I found my happy ending." She chuckled, sharing a look with Emma. "I didn't think that was possible, but it happened."

Regina's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "You're joking. You and Emma?"

"Why?" Maleficent smirked wickedly. "Ahh!!! You're jealous." She smiled, feeling amused with that very fact.

Emma harrumphed. "Listen, everyone is headed this way. They want your head."

Regina rolled her eyes. "And why do you care?"

Emma looked at the Mayor. "Because I promised Henry that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, madam Mayor."

Regina had not expected to hear that from Emma of all people. But she should really not have been surprised, considering the fact that Emma had protected her before. And right now, they had a common enemy. If there was anyone she trusted, it was Emma. She had a feeling she would be learning a few things about her soon. Before she could sigh with relief, they could hear people screaming for her head.

Emma smiled at the Mayor. "Don't worry Regina, we have your back. We won't let them get their hands on you."

"What can you do to help me? Apparently you have no sword fighting skills. Do you even know how to use magic?" Regina replied as they heard Dr. Whale pounding on her front door.

Emma chuckled. "You'd be surprised to learn what I've discovered about myself after sharing that kiss with Mal." She shared a look with her dragon.

Maleficent grinned knowingly. "She's always had magic. And until recently, she has finally realized just exactly what she has running through her veins."

Regina didn't have a response to what they were saying. All she wanted was for all the racket outside to be quashed. She moved to her door and threw it open before coming face to face with the angry crowd gathering in her front yard. 

Dr. Whale reached out and grabbed a hold of Regina's elbow roughly. "You're going to pay for your crimes against all of us!!! We want your blood. Better yet, your head on a platter."

Others agreed with him as they started crowding Regina.

Emma put herself between Whale and the Mayor. "Back off!!! I SAID BACK THE FUCK OFF PEOPLE!!!" She pushed Whale back hard enough to get him off the porch.

Mary Margaret and David reached them. "She's the Evil Queen!!! Why are you protecting her?! You need to get away from the dragon too!!! I don't know what has gotten into you!!! But we need to make them pay!!!"

Maleficent stood with Regina. "I could always barbeque them."

Regina smirked as she faced the Charmings as well as all the angry people there. "If you recall, it's been 28 years since I've brought you here from the Enchanted Forest. I could have killed you off one by one, or at least made your lives very miserable."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You would want to hurt my son's mother? I won't let you have the pleasure. You're condemning them because they won't adhere to your laws or expectations? As Regina just said, you're no longer in the Enchanted Forest. You're in this world now. Deal with it." 

The Charmings protested. "I'm the Queen here! And we're your parents. You don't know or understand what they have done!!! They are evil!!! Wicked!!! She's a monster!!!" The petite woman pointed her finger at Maleficent. "This is OUR town!!! Not yours!"

Emma scoffed at Mary Margaret. "You're no Queen!" She then looked at Regina. "Has she always been this delusional?" Emma asked.

The Mayor chuckled, glad to see Emma was finally seeing them as they really were. "Always. Nothing new there."

Maleficent smiled darkly. "She also hates me because she fears what she cannot understand. Most of them do, darling."

Emma smirked as she looked at them. "Well then…" She was in the mood to have some fun with them. "Time to put them in their place." She turned to look at the crowd. "If I recall correctly, Regina made this town. It belongs to her."

"I beg to differ dearie. It's mine." Gold showed up.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Not really. I cast this curse and caused this to happen and took you along for the ride just because you wanted to make a deal. You wanted things done your way. You didn't give me much of a choice. You forced my hand." She gave him a dark yet annoyed look. 

The people began looking at each other, wondering which one of them, they should turn their anger upon.

Gold sneered at Emma, ignoring Regina for the moment. "And you have what belongs to me!!!"

Emma scoffed. "Really? You're mad because I wouldn't slay the dragon for you when you asked me to. As far as I'm concerned, the moment I got this out of her, it became mine. Finders keepers. You understand?" She wasn't intimidated by him.

"You don't want me to be your enemy." Gold warned her. "You still owe me a favor or two."

Emma gave him a truly dark look. "Oh I know all about your agendas, your deals and your desire to have power. I know what you're capable of doing. But you don't know what I am capable of. You have no idea! You think I don't know the hand you played in, making sure I would be here in Storybrooke. At a time like now, no less. You're responsible for taking me from my family without thinking of the consequences of that action alone. Do you even know who you stole me from exactly?" Her eyes were icy cold as she stared hard at the imp in front of her.

The Charmings moved forward. "What are you talking about? We're your parents!"

Emma scoffed. "That's what you'd like to believe. Your dear old Rumplestiltskin knows the cold hard truth."

Gold tilted his head trying to figure out what Emma was getting at. "I don't really care. I just took you and put you where you needed to be. That woman gave birth to you. You should be happy you have a mother. The truth doesn't really matter now does it?" He giggled. The dark imp didn't care or want to know just what hole he dug for himself. "You'll give me what's mine if you know what is good for you." He left in a hurry.

Regina was intrigued by what she heard. "What was that all about?"

Maleficent smiled darkly. "We have quite a story for you. But first things first." She indicated the crowd in front of them.

Emma shook her head. "I will deal with him later."

Mary Margaret exclaimed. "I don't believe a word he said and you shouldn't either." She wasn't yet convinced that Emma wasn't her daughter. "He is always causing problems and lying his way through everything that happens. You shouldn't believe those two either. They can't be trusted!!! They're villains!!! Now you need to let us take them. You will thank us later and…"

Emma laughed. "You're not going to touch either one of them. Think what you want. Besides, if you try anything with them. I will hurt you." She promised. Seeing the way Mary Margaret's jaw dropped, Emma had a smug smile on her face. She then grabbed Mal and Regina and orbed them out of there.

She took them where she knew they wouldn't be able to find them. She'd left instructions to Granny and Ruby to keep an eye on Henry and not let the Charmings get within 500 feet of their son.

"Where are we Emma?" Regina asked.

"Somewhere where we can talk freely without any more interruptions." Emma smiled, feeling Maleficent start getting frisky with her. "Now we can tell you exactly what happened…" She and Mal proceeded to tell Regina what happened all those years ago with the Charmings. How Mal had been drawn to her even before she'd been born. She explained what had happened that led to the confrontation she had with the Charmings. She spoke about the day the Charmings came into the caves that day.

"And darling, they've also stolen our daughter." Mal replied, murmuring into Emma's ear.

Emma's eyes grew wide when she heard what her dragon said. "What?" Mal was implying that… How was that possible?

Mal smiled at Emma, knowing she'd shocked her with that bit of news. "I don't know darling. But it happened. When I touched Snow's abdomen, something surged from you into me. Before that happened, I wished I had a child and then suddenly I was pregnant."

Emma moved to take Mal's hands into her own and focused on her own powers. She saw exactly what had transpired. Since they broke the curse, she'd found out certain things about herself. "Desire is a very powerful tool." Emma smiled. "I'm the daughter of Lilith and Morgana. Or Morrigan as she is also known as. I'm the goddess of desire, darkness, destruction and shapeshifting." She smiled at the look on Mal's face. "And magic too my love." She murmured.

"That explains why I was drawn to you from the very beginning darling. I wanted to know you and to be a part of your life. It was well worth the wait." Mal replied as she pulled Emma close and kissed her deeply and passionately, not wanting to wait any longer.

Regina sighed, realizing she had underestimated Emma, clearly not knowing what she was capable of doing. When seeing how up close and personal they were getting with each other, she spoke up. "I'm going for a walk." She left the two alone for a while.

Emma moaned softly, feeling how badly her dragon needed her. The core of her center began to heat up.

Mal panted heavily as she took their clothes off. "I've been wanting to get you all to myself ever since we met in person below the library. You gave our daughter to me. Now I want to return the favor to you." She moaned as she changed her anatomy. "If I desired to give you my baby, would you want it? Would you let me mate with you, get you with child as I claim you? Will you give me that honor?" She spoke huskily, her cock throbbed with the need and the desire to be inside her.

Emma moaned as her eyes turned crimson and grew heavy with desire. She knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her Dragon. Anything Mal wanted, she would make sure she'd get it. Emma would be more than happy to make this happen, to be the mother of her children. "Yes Mal. I will." She smiled as she focused deep inside, releasing some eggs within her womb. She reached down and caressed Mal's throbbing cock before bringing it to her dripping womanhood. "Let's make this happen, my dragon." She spoke huskily, more than ready to make love with her Dragon.

Mal gasped happily when she saw Emma was ovulating. She moved them to a more comfortable place before she spread her beautiful mate's legs. She moaned seeing how wet and ready she was to be taken, right here right now. She kissed her as she thrust into her all the way, almost losing her load. She fought to regain control, directing her magic to her cock, she began moving into her, wanting to mate with her as much as possible. "Yesssss!" Her eyes began glowing green.

Emma arched her back, loving how deep her Dragon was as she met her thrust for thrust. She rocked against her as soon as she felt Mal bottom out. "Yes baby!!!" She panted, feeling Mal's knot move slowly inside her. She wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her in even deeper.

Mal began making draconic sounds as she began to dragon out while her knot inched its way inside her lover. "With me please!!!" She moaned. She was getting so close!

Emma moaned in consent as she turned into a huge beautiful dragon, black and crimson in color. She felt Mal's knot move into her fully, locking them together. She loved knowing what was coming next. **YESSSSSS!!!**

Maleficent changed into a huge beautiful dragon, black and purple as she rocked against her faster and harder, feeling her knot swelling deep inside Emma. She roared ecstatically as she bit Emma's neck and shoulder, claiming her before she came hard, flooding Emma's fertile womb with her seed over and over again. Completely filling her with her seed, yet not a single drop was wasted as she remained locked inside her mate. **I love you Emma!!!**

Emma moaned happily as she came with a shout, biting her dragon, claiming her and holding her close as she felt eruptions of potent heat and magic flood her womb. **I love you Maleficent!!! Yesssss!!!** 

They held each other panting ecstatically as they kissed each other and nuzzled together. Mal inhaled deeply at Emma's abdominal region. She purred happily when she saw what was happening within her Goddess. She looked at Emma, beaming with joy and love as she caressed her belly. 

Emma lay there with a satisfied smile on her face as she gazed lovingly upon her dragon beauty. She felt so warm inside and loved it. She chuckled knowingly at her dragon. "We did it baby." She murmured.

Her dragon sighed and moaned softly as she began moving again. She wasn't quite done yet and wanted to go at it again and again until they were completely spent. She chuckled throatily, loving the look in Emma's eyes as they made love again. She just couldn't seem to get enough of her. She loved knowing this beauty of hers was the mother of her children and she knew she wanted to have a huge family with her.

########

After several hours of walking, Regina decided to go back and see if her friends were ready to get something to eat and to pick Henry up. 

By the time Regina arrived, Emma and Mal were dressed and ready. Both were behaving like newlyweds. Maleficent seemed to be very happy and in a good mood. Emma was laughing and grinning as she shared a look with her Dragon.

"I'm back and feeling hungry. How about you ladies? And we will need to pick Henry up." Regina commented.

Emma smiled at the brunette and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's time for us to get something to eat. Besides, we have some news to share with Henry." Her eyes twinkled.

Maleficent grinned, feeling over the moon about their mating and the fact Emma was hers now. "And we will celebrate our mating my darling." She held Emma close as she stood behind her wife with her arms encircled around Emma's waist.

Regina wasn't used to seeing them like this. "Mating? What do you mean?"

Mal chuckled. "I've claimed Emma as my mate, she's my wife and the mother of our children." She murmured, kissing Emma's neck where she'd bitten her while claiming her mate. 

Seeing the question in Regina's eyes, Emma chuckled. "That was her desire. And it became mine as well." She explained.

Regina saw the way Mal was paying extra attention to Emma's abdomen. Suddenly she understood. "You got Emma pregnant?" She then looked at Mal. "Had to get what you wanted hmm?"

Emma looked at the brunette and frowned. "Why do you sound very jealous?"

Regina scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Everyone has it out for me. They hate me because to them, I will always be a villain. The Evil Queen. Something Snow White has always called me. And now my best friend who hasn't had any luck until you came to town… has gotten her happy ending. She's even worse than me. I know I stole the curse from your dragon. But now… look at you two. Happy as clams!"

"Regina." Maleficent spoke up. "You can still get your happy ending. That didn't end with Daniel. And you know it. You can have what I have with Emma."

Regina shook her head. "That will never happen to me. You're already starting a family of your own. I can't have that joy in my life. I cursed myself so I can't have children of my own. That's why I adopted Henry. I'm grateful Emma gave him to me. But I'm afraid that's all the happiness I can get." A tear escaped down the Mayor's cheek.

Emma moved to Regina's side and surprised her by hugging her. "No Regina. It's not. You forget I'm your friend. At least I hope we are friends." She smiled at the look of surprise on her face. "You did raise Henry when I couldn't. And you did a beautiful job raising him to be an amazing kid. For that, I will always be grateful to you for what you do, being his mother and I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you." She promised. "As your friend, I want to help you. All you need to do is ask me to break that curse you put on yourself and you will be able to realize your dream of experiencing pregnancy once you find someone to share in the joy with you."

Regina had tears falling down her cheeks. "I know I wasn't nice to you when we first met. I felt threatened by the fact you are Henry's biological mother. I was afraid you would take him away from me. He ran away from home to find you and bring you home with him. I know when he found out who I really was, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with me."

"Maybe at first. But I did what I could to show him it was okay to love you for who you are. And he did make me promise to make sure no harm would come to you and that you are still his mom. His words I swear." Emma grinned when Regina smiled at that, feeling touched by what Henry said.

Mal smiled knowingly at her old friend. "See. Not everyone hates you. We are here and you will always have us in your corner."

Emma smiled, taking Regina's hands into her own. "Mal's right. You're stuck with us. And because you were there for our son, I will forever be indebted to you. I want to help you. Will you let me?"

Regina nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Yes please. Thank you for doing this Emma." She had a good feeling they would be the best of friends and already was considering them family.

Emma smiled as she placed her hand on Regina's abdomen. A glow appeared and moved into her reproductive system, healing and repairing her so she would be able to have the chance to have a family of her own when she was ready.

Regina gasped as she felt warmth moving into her. She could feel the heat healing her and it gave her hope. "Thank you so much for this, Emma. I won't forget this." She hugged her after it was over. Sighing happily, she looked at her best friends. "Now can we go get something to eat?" 

Emma and Maleficent chuckled. "Yes! I'm feeling very ravenous!" Emma laughed when Mal put her hand on her abdomen. Taking Regina's hand, the three of them left and arrived at the Diner.

########

The moment they arrived at the Diner, Ruby knew what happened with Emma and Maleficent. She was surprised by it, but at the same time, happy for her friend. She knew how much Snow and David were not happy with Emma hanging out with the Dragon or the Evil Queen. But neither one of them had caused Ruby or Granny any harm. She didn't have a problem with them. "Can I get you something to drink? Do you know what you want to eat?" She asked as soon as they got a table. 

They ordered their food and drinks as soon as Henry came inside.

Ruby smiled knowingly. "May I say Congratulations?" She winked at Emma and nodded at Maleficent.

Emma grinned at her friend. "You may. We couldn't be happier." She winked.

Just then, Cruella and Ursula arrived. They moved to join Maleficent. They saw how happy the Dragon was when she saw them.

"Hello darlings! Come sit with us." Maleficent beamed. "Meet my mate, Emma." She introduced Emma to her friends. "This is Cruella and Ursula."

Upon seeing Emma, Ursula realized something had happened with Maleficent and the younger blonde. She could smell the younger one was pregnant and that the babies growing inside her smelled like the dragon too. Her eyes grew wide as she smiled. "The pleasure is all mine." She looked from Emma over to Mal.

Cruella was intrigued. "Emma? She's your mate?" She hoped Mal would explain how that happened. She looked at the blonde. "Nice to meet you darlin'."

Emma smiled at the women. She could see the one called Ursula seemed to sense certain things. "It's nice to meet you both."

Regina smiled at them. "I can see you're both very curious about Emma." She chuckled.

Maleficent chuckled. "Remember once upon a time when we confronted a pregnant Snow White and her Charming? What we said about her sweet little babe, what her potential would be?" She smirked.

Cruella gasped. "You're telling us this babe is Emma?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. Me. Except Snow White and Charming are not my real parents. Snow White stole me from mine with the help of the dark one. And they've stolen Mal and my daughter as well. Don't worry, I have every intention to make them pay for what they did." She smiled darkly.

Cruella and Ursula smiled at Emma and looked at Maleficent. "You were right about Emma." They chuckled.

"And now she's pregnant with your babies." Ursula winked.

Maleficent chuckled proudly. "Yes she is."

A gasp sounded behind them. "Nooooooo!!! She can't be pregnant!!! That's not happening!!!"


End file.
